


The Newton's Cradle

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint chauffeurs, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Presents, Tony makes arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being dragged around by Natasha, Pepper and Maria, something catches Clint's eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newton's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the read and, as always, feedback is welcome!

“Hello genius”

Tony glanced up at the call, turning off the welder in his hands and grinning at the sight of his friend/lover: Clint Barton. 

“What’s up Iowa?” Tony replied, taking off the heavy protective gloves that he was wearing and ridding his hands of grease with an old cloth.

“Not much, brought Thai food” Clint answered, holding up a box of take out and setting it on the small coffee table in the workshop. 

“Awesome” Tony grinned and moved over to the old couch resting near the coffee table, pouring two glasses of water as he moved to where Clint was lounging. 

“Thank you” Clint said brightly, taking the glass offered to him and moving over to allow the genius to join him. 

Food was spread across the table and the two men shared all of it, conversing between one another smoothly.

“So, what are you working on?” Clint asked between bites.

Tony swallowed and took a sip of water “New suit and some arrows for you”

“Sweet” the archer replied “Do they blow up?”

“No you anarchist” Tony answered fondly “They do not blow up… they incapacitate people with poison”

“And I’m the psychotic one” Clint returned teasingly

“What have you been doing?” Tony asked, a laugh filling the sentence.

“I went shopping” Clint grimaced “I was the chauffeur for Natasha and the others…” 

“I bet they love being referred to as the others” Tony interjected, a grin on his face

Clint smirked “Heh, yeah, anyway, while they looked through clothes I…” Clint trailed off as he reached into a bag Tony hadn’t noticed until that point “Found this” 

The archer finished and handed a Newton’s Cradle to the genius 

Tony’s face lit up with joy when he saw the gift and held it within both hands “Clint…”

“I thought you know, you’re a genius and you prattle on about Newton all the time so… yeah” Clint rationalised.

Tony set the object on the table in front of him and leaned in to kiss the archer in front of him “Thank you” 

“No problem” Clint murmured and kissed the billionaire in turn. 

“I’m getting you something” Tony assured through kisses.

Clint responded by pushing the billionaire onto his back and kissing him deeply “You don’t have to”

“I will” Tony said against Clint’s lips “Promise”


End file.
